


Unexpected Confession

by QueerSponge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lexa is a virgin, Oral Sex, lots of smut, not anymore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerSponge/pseuds/QueerSponge
Summary: Lexa makes a confession to Clarke about her lack of sexual experience and Clarke decides to lend a helping hand. Literally.





	1. The confession

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter coming very soon. At the moment this is two chapters but may develop into more!

Clarke was happy.

After months of constant back and forth between the clans, defeating Mount Weather, overthrowing Pike, killing Nia and finally professing her less than platonic feelings to Lexa, she was happy. 

For the first time since they landed on the ground, all the clans in the coalition had finally come to a, although tentative, agreement. The Skai people, though loud and unfamiliar with the way of life of the earth’s original inhabitants, had the medicine and technology to greatly improve the quality of life of so many people on the ground. So, the remaining clans agreed that by accepting the Skai people into the coalition and following, sometimes begrudgingly, the Commanders ‘Blood must not have blood’ philosophy, they could move towards a more safe and peaceful existence. By seeing their differences as positives instead of negatives the clans, under Lexa’s watchful eye, began to work together, sharing medicines, knowledge, food and skills built the coalition into what Lexa had envisioned so many years ago.

So, Clarke was happy. She really was. 

Well, not _totally_ happy but pretty much there.

There was just _one_ aspect of Clarke’s life that she wasn’t one hundred percent happy with.

She was horny.

_Really_ horny.

After the Skai people had agreed to the terms of the coalition Clarke had moved permanently into Polis tower as one of Lexa’s ambassadors. They had shared soft kisses and sleepy cuddles, Clarke sleeping many nights in Lexa’s bed, waking to the brunette’s strong arm holding the blonde against her and Clarke loved it. She loved getting the soft Lexa that she had craved for so long. There was just one aspect of their relationship that was slightly _non existent_ , the sex. 

They had shared many heated exchanges, kissing for hours on the warm furs of Lexa’s bed, hands running along firm thighs but everytime Clarke slid her hand towards the buckle of Lexa’s pants the brunette gently grabbed her hand and moved it subtly away for it’s desired target. At first, Clarke was fine with that, she knew that Lexa had only had one person she cared about in her life time and, Costia, and she assumed that Lexa was taking it slow. However, after weeks of hot and heavy makeup session and no actual _release_ , Clarke was getting frustrated, and confused.

Tonight was one of those times.

Clarke had Lexa right where she wanted her, sitting back on her comfortable sofa, the room surrounded by candles with Clarke straddling her lap. They had been kissing for a while, Clarke’s arms thrown loosely around Lexa’s neck, Lexa’s strong hands gripping Clarke’s sides. Clarke hummed happily when she felt the brunette slide her tongue against her’s and sucking it back into her mouth. Clarke’s hips started a subtle grinding of the ones below her, enjoying the feel of her tongue being sucked into her girlfriends mouth.

Sliding one of her hands down her girlfriends chest, she scratched her nails down Lexa’s firm stomach, nails scratching and the soft shirt covering Lexa’s body. Clarke decided to try her luck again, sliding her hand further down and skimming the top of Lexa’s pants.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Lexa paused the kiss for a split second before kissing Clarke more firmly and sliding her hand away. Clarke sighed and pulled back, looking her girlfriend in the eye. Lexa knew the reason she’d pulled away, barely made eye contact before sighing and looking down and herself, picking a piece of invisible lint off her pants.

“Babe?” Clarke asked softly, waiting for Lexa’s eyes to meet hers. When the brunette reluctantly looked up she continued. “Is there something wrong? Do you not _want_ me to touch you?” She finished, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice.

Lexa sighed and slid her hands up Clarke’s thighs, still straddled either side of her own. She stroked the firm muscles before blowing out a puff of air. 

“Clarke-I.” She started, not sure how to say what she wanted so desperately to say. “I’m scared.”

Clarke tilted her head quizzically, that was not the answer she was expecting.

“Scared of what?” She asked softly, scratching her nails against the short hairs at the back of her girlfriends neck.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Sex.”

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly hoping the words would come to her but they didn’t.

Lexa sighed again. “I’ve never done it before.” She whispered, embarrassed. “The whole, _sex_ thing.” She finished, dropping her eyes from Clarke’s.

Clarke was really fucking shocked, to say the least. “Y-you’ve never? Not with Costia?” She asked.

Lexa shook her head in the negative. “We never got that far, we only shared a few kisses before she was taken.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say.

“B-but you’re so.” She paused. “So… _confident_. So strong and take charge, I assumed you had women throwing themselves at you.” She finished.

“I do.” Lexa chuckled, squeezing the thighs under her fingertips. “But I never wanted any of them, not until, well, _you_.” She whispered looking Clarke in the eye.

Clarke melted into a puddle at Lexa’s words, smiling at the woman beneath her and bringing their lips together, they kissed slowly for long minutes before Clarke pulled back again.

“So.” She said flintily. “It’s not because you don’t want to, it’s because you-“

“-are scared I’ll be bad at it.” Lexa finished, her cheeks tinged red.

“ _Baby._ ” Clarke sighed, bringing her right hand to join her left behind Lexa’s neck. “There is not even one percent of me that thinks you would be bad at this. Hell, you’re well above average at everything else so I think it’s statistically improbable that this would be the one thing you would be bad at.” She chuckled.

Lexa smiled bashfully. “I’m just scared that you won’t, _you know._ ” She said, her cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red.

“That I won’t, what?” Clarke asked.

Lexa blew out an exasperated breath. “You know.” She whispered. “ _release_.”  
Clarke tried not to laugh, she really did but seeing the leader of the free world, the woman who had conquered armies, who had practically created a new way of life blushing like a teenager at the topic of an orgasm really tickled Clarke pink.

Lexa frowned at Clarke’s chuckle and moved to stand up when Clarke planted her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and rested her weight more firmly on Lexa’s hips.

“No-no stop, I’m sorry.” Clarke said, clearing her throat. “I’m not laughing at you it’s just, _God_ Lexa. You are the strongest, bravest, _sexiest_ woman I have ever met and the thought that you wouldn’t be able to make me come is honestly laughable.” She finished. Not missing the way Lexa subconsciously squeezed her thighs at the word ‘come’.

Testing the waters, she grabbed Lexa’s right hand in her left and brought it up to her face, examining it and dropping her voice an octave lower. “I’m so fucking attracted to you Lexa, that I would come just from thinking about these long fingers inside me.”

Lexa’s breath hitched at the words, the image of her fingers buried to the hilt in the blonde had short circuited her brain for a moment.

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s reaction. “Do you like that thought baby?” She asked rhetorically. “Do you like the thought of your fingers fucking me so deep, so _good_. Making me moan for you, asking you to fuck me harder?” She whispered, her hips starting up a slow grind on the woman below her. Clarke licked her lips as she saw Lexa’s pupils dilate, maintaining eye contact she brought Lexa’s index and middle finger to her lips and sucked them into her mouth to the first knuckle. Moaning when she felt Lexa’s hips buck up against her in response.

Lexa nodded as she watched her fingers slide from her girlfriends mouth. “Do you know what I did every time you left the room after one of our long make-out sessions?” Lexa shook her head in response. “I used to go back to my room.” She whispered. “I’d lay back on my bed with my legs spread wide open, and I’d fuck myself Lexa. Imagining it was you making me feel so good, making me come, making me scream. Did you touch yourself Lexa? Did you ever make yourself come thinking of me?” She asked, her hips now in a comfortable grind above Lexa’s crotch.

“I-i’ve never.” Lexa stuttered. “I never really knew _how_ to-“

Clarke’s hips paused. “You’ve never come before?” She asked shocked.

Lexa’s cheeks flushed and she shook her head, no.

“Oh baby.” Clarke sighed, leaning forward and sliding her tongue into her girlfriends eager mouth. “You must be so wound up. Let me help you.” She whispered against the brunette’s soft lips. Her hand making a slow path down Lexa’s trembling stomach until it reached the button of her pants. “Is this okay?” Clarke whispered against her lips.

Lexa blew out a breath and bit the bullet, nodding her head, yes.

Clarke smiled and slid her tongue against Lexa’s bottom lip, groaning when Lexa leant forward to kiss her fully. Their lips slid together, hot and wet as Clarke’s hand skilfully unbuttoned Lexa’s pants and slid beneath the brunette’s panties. 

The first touch of Clarke’s hand against her wet pussy made Lexa’s hips jerk, as she released the dirtiest moan Clarke had ever heard her make into the blonde’s mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips at the sound. She continued to kiss Lexa slow and deep as she slid her hand down further, sliding her fingers through the slick wetness she found there before sliding back up to lightly graze Lexa’s clit.  
“Ah-AH” Lexa whimpered at the first touch to her clit. “Oh god.” She whispered, her head falling back against the sofa cushions and her eyes slamming shut. She’d never felt anything like it.

Clarke was on cloud nine watching Lexa react to her. Biting her lip she started to slide her hand backwards and forwards, sliding her fingers over Lexa’s clit repeatedly, watching as Lexa’s breathing became more erratic. “You like that baby?” She whispered against her Lexa’s chin, nipping at the skin then moving to suckle at the exposed skin of her girlfriends throat.

Lexa’s only response was a high pitched whine and frantic nod as her hips started to move against Clarke’s fingers.

Clarke was absolutely dripping, watching Lexa react, knowing she was the first person to ever make her feel like this was turning Clarke on so much she could barely believe it.

“I wanna make you come baby.” She panted against her girlfriends throat. “Can I make you come?”

Lexa whimpered and nodded frantically, not actually completely sure what she was agreeing to but as Clarke increased the speed of her fingers and added a little extra pressure she knew that she she had answered correctly. Here hips started to move of their own accord as she felt a heaviness in her hips. Her toes starting to curl as Clarke began whispering in her ear.

“That’s it baby, that’s it. Just let me make you feel good, you feel so fucking good Lexa.” Clarke whispered. “Fuck you’re so hot baby, I can feel your clit throbbing, you’re so close baby, you’re so close.” She whispered.

Lexa’s was unashamedly humping her hips up against the fingers on her pussy, grabbing Clarke’s left arm as an anchor to keep her hand in place.

Clarke moaned at the action. “That’s it baby, you’re nearly there. Fuck I can’t wait to watch you come, to feel you soak my fucking hand. I bet you taste so good baby. Are you gonna let me taste that cunt when I’m done making you come with my fingers?” She asked through a whimper.

Lexa let out a loud moan at the words, her other hand sliding into dirty blonde hair and pulling Clarke’s panting mouth to hers. She moaned louder as Clarke’s hand sped up even more, panting heavily into her girlfriend’s mouth, she felt a tingle in her toes before it shot threw her, making her arch her back off the sofa and groan loudly into Clarke’s open mouth.

Her hips twitched as Clarke continued to rub her clit, trying to prologue her first ever orgasm. She panted heavily into Clarke’s mouth as her hips slowly started to return back down to the sofa. Mewling as Clarke kissed her neck and cheek as she slowed the movement of her hand.

“Mmmm.” Clarke whispered. “You did so good baby, you came so hard.” She whimpered as her hips rolled against Lexa’s open thighs, trying to find any sort of friction.

Lexa moaned in disappointment when Clarke pulled her soaked hand from her almost-definietly-ruined panties but her disappointment turned into arousal when she watched Clarke bring that hand to her lips and suck the juices off her fingers. 

“I was right.” Clarke smirked. “You taste so good, Lex.”

Lexa whimpered and pulled Clarke into a hard kiss her tongue swiping over the blonde’s tasting herself on her girlfriends tongue. Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa tasting herself and started to grind her hips harder onto the ones below her before trying to clear the haze of arousal from her brain and pulling back slightly.

“Are you okay baby? Was that okay?” She asked.  
Lexa nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “C-Clarke that was….I…I’ve never.” She stuttered. Clarke smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Well.” Clarke began. “There’s so much more for me to show you.” Lexa whimpered at the thought. “How about next you let me eat you out on this couch, huh? See if I can make you come every harder than the first time.”

Lexa moaned and pulled Clarke into a heated kiss, sliding her hands up her girlfriends trembling thighs and grabbing two firm butt cheeks. “Jok yes.”


	2. New Found Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries something new and Lexa finds her voice.

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s whimpered confirmation, biting her own lip at the feel of her girlfriend’s strong hands on her ass.

Kissing Lexa more firmly on the lips she slowly moved off the couch, releasing Lexa’s lips with a pop and sliding down to the ground until she was kneeling on the floor in front of her very obviously aroused girlfriend. 

Lexa watched her through half lidded eyes as Clarke brought her hands to the waist band of the brunette’s pants. “Up!” Clarke ordered and Lexa complied immediately, lifting her hips to let Clarke slide her pants, and soaked panties, down her legs before pulling them off and throwing them haphazardly behind her.

Lexa watched, entranced as Clarke slowly slid her legs apart, hands on her knees leaving her completely bare from the waist down. Suddenly feeling self conscious she placed her hand over her exposed crotch as she felt her face heat up in a blush.

Clarke smiled adoringly and kissed the inside of her girlfriends left knee. “You don’t have to be shy baby.” She said encouragingly. 

Lexa blew out a breath and nodded. Clarke smiled and slid her hand over Lexa’s. “Are you okay? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” Lexa almost shouted, her cheeks flushing again and her eagerness. “I’ve just never been so exposed before, I’m just trying to get used to it.”

Clarke nodded and smiled. “I totally get that Lex, why don’t I help make you more comfortable?” She said before jumping to her feet and unbuckling her belt.

Lexa licked her lips as Clarke pushed her pants and underwear to the floor in one swift movement before kicking them off her feet. Lexa’s eyes immediately went to the juncture of the blonde’s thighs, where she could clearly see the arousal glistening there.

“Is that better baby?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“Y-yes.” Lexa stuttered and gulped as Clarke unashamedly slid her hand down between her thighs, cupping herself.

“Mmmm.” She sighed. “I got so wet touching you Lexa, watching you come is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lexa nodded absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off Clarke’s hand. “Do you like this, Lex? Do you like watching me touch myself?” She smirked, her breath hitching as she grazed her clit.

“Jok, yes, Clarke.” Lexa whimpered.

Clarke smiled and lowered herself back to her knees, her hand still working slowly between her legs.

“I’d usually take my time, work you up slowly but since I already made you come so good do you mind if I just dive right in? So to speak, I just really want to feel you come in my mouth.”

“Fuck.” Lexa whispered and nodded her head. 

Clarke bit her lip at Lexa’s urgency, she had never seen her so completely open and needy. Taking her hand away from her own pussy for a moment she grabbed Lexa’s hands slid them into her hair, before lowering her face to her girlfriend’s still wet pussy. “You can pull.” She whispered with a smirk before opening her mouth wide and sliding her tongue through her girlfriend’s folds.

“Oh Fuck!” Lexa screamed at the first contact, her legs automatically spreading wider and her fingers tightening in Clarke’s scalp. Clarke moaned at the reaction, sliding her hand back between her legs as she began to suck on her girlfriend’s clit.

“C-Clarke…oh…jok.” She whispered, gritting her teeth. She had never felt anything like it. It was so different to Clarke’s fingers, her head fell backwards and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she began grinning her hips into Clarke’s face.

Clarke was so turned on she could barely breathe, she had moved her hand back to her clit and was rubbing it frantically, knowing she wouldn’t last long-and neither would Lexa. She moaned into her girlfriend’s pussy as she rubbed herself harder, sliding her mouth down and pushing her tongue inside the moaning brunette. Knowing that this was the first time anyone had ever been inside Lexa just turned Clarke on more.

Clarke lifted her eyes to look up at her girlfriend, surprised to see Lexa starring down at her, lip caught between her teeth and an almost snarl on her face. Clarke moaned at the sight and moved her mouth away, taking a breath.“Do you like this baby?” She asked panting.

Lexa growled, the sound sending a jolt straight to Clarke’s clit. “Fuck, you’re mouth feels so good baby.” She whispered. Shocking Clarke with her honesty, it seems having Clarke’s tongue inside her melted all of Lexa’s insecurities away, go figure.

“Fuck.” Clarke whimpered in response, rubbing her clit faster. “T-tell me. Tell me what you want.”

Lexa whimpered and pulled Clarke’s head down against her pussy, biting her lip as Clarke moaned at the action. “I want you to suck my clit, I want you to make me come in your mouth.” She moaned.

“Mfmuck.” She moaned, her mouth smothered in Lexa’s pussy. With a gargantuan effort she pulled her hand away from her own clit and grabbed Lexa by the ass, pulled her tight against her mouth and sucked hard on her clit battering the nub with her tongue.

“God, jok, yes.” Lexa moaned lifting her knees higher, spreading herself wider for Clarke’s eager mouth. “Jok Clarke, your mouth feels so good.”

Clarke was so turned on it was almost painful, she couldn’t believe that only a short time ago Lexa blushed at the word ‘come’ and now she was praising Clarke’s oral skills. But Clarke was so far from complaining.  
Pulling Lexa’s pussy even closer to her face she hummed, knowing the vibrations from her lips would shoot straight through her girlfriends clit. Lexa squeaked at the sensation, her hips juddering erratically as she soared closer to her second orgasm. Pulling one of her hands from Clarke’s hair she grabbed hold of the hand Clarke had been rubbing herself with and without a moment’s hesitation, brought three of her fingers to her mouth, sucking them almost to the hilt as she pulled Clarke’s head closer to her pussy at the same time.

Clarke’s eyes moved up, her brow rising in shock as she felt her fingers slide deep into her girlfriend’s mouth. She moaned into Lexa’s quivering pussy. Lexa looked down at her girlfriend, her hips losing their rhythm as her orgasm approached. Both girls made eye contact as Lexa pulled Clarke’s fingers from her mouth, an obscene string of saliva joining her bottom lip to Clarke’s fingers. 

Lexa bit her bottom lip at the sight of her girlfriend, her tongue batting at her clit and her hips grinding below her, unable to touch herself with her hand held still in Lexa’s tight grasp. She tightened her hand in Clarke’s hair and panted. “Make me come on your face Clarke, and then I’m gonna fuck you so deep with my fingers that you’ll forget how to breath.”  
Clarke moaned, embarrassingly loud, at the promise and sucked her girlfriends clit more firmly into her mouth, sliding her left hand from Lexa’s grasp and sliding a finger into her girlfriend. 

“Oh shit.” Lexa moaned at the unexpected intrusion, her orgasm washing over her and sending her pussy up into Clarke’s face. Clarke continued suckling on Lexa’s clit, sliding her finger in and out as she felt her clamp down on her and a gush of wetness soak her chin.

“Fuck.” She whispered, cleaning her girlfriend up and slowly removing her finger. She looked up at Lexa, still catching her breath. “Are you oka-AH!” She shouted as Lexa pulled her up onto her lap forcing Clarke to straddle her thighs again.

Clarke barely had a second to ask Lexa what she was doing before she felt a hand on her hip and two long fingers sliding into her cunt.

“OH-m-my.…fuck!” She screamed at the unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome, intrusion. She grasped Lexa’s shoulders in an effort to hold herself upright. 

“T-tell me what to do, baby.” Lexa whispered against her chest. 

Clarke started to slide up and down the fingers inside her, one hand grabbing the back of Lexa’s head. “J-just keep doing that and c-curl your finge-AH ah like that! Fuck.” She whimpered as she fucked herself on Lexa’s hand.

Lexa nodded and leaned forward, her mouth open against Clarke’s clothed chest.

“Take off your shirt.” Lexa whimpered, Clarke barely registered the words before pulling her shift and bra over her head. Fumbling for Lexa’s head and pulling her mouth to her tits. 

“Oh fuck, Lexa. Suck on my tits.” She whimpered as she continued to slide up and down her girlfriend’s long fingers, the angle catching the spongy spot each time she slid up.   
Lexa’s insecurities about her skills in bed had evidently vanished as she sucked a pert nipple into her mouth and moved her hand faster inside Clarke.

“Are you gonna come for me Clarke?” She asked rhetorically, her breath ghosting over Clarke’s recently sucked nipple. “Are you gonna come while I fill you up?”

“Holy-f-fuck. Lexa yes! Fuck me harder, jok!” Clarke screamed as she bounced dirtily in Lexa’s lap, getting thoroughly fucked. She bounced on her girlfriends fingers a few more times before she froze-her back arching, pushing her tit further into Lexa’s mouth. She screamed and her hips shuddered as her orgasm shot through her, her pussy spasming around Lexa’s fingers buried deep inside her.

“AH oH FUCK!” She moaned as she came down from her high, feeling Lexa slowly remove her fingers from her still spasming cunt.

She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck as she caught her breath, feeling her girlfriends hands stroking up and down her heaving back.

“Oh my god.” She panted as she caught her breath. She leant back, brushing her hair out of her face and licked her lips. “See, I told you you had nothing to worry about.” She smiled as her she blinked lazily and the smiling girl in front of her.

“I still think I need to practice some more.” She said with a smirk. “I still haven’t made you come with my mouth.” She smirked.

Clarke’s hips jolted at the words.

Clarke was definitely happy now.


End file.
